Sonic: The Dark Figure
by DJSONIC
Summary: Sonic and his friends look for a figure that has been "haunting" an abandoned industrial estate. What will they find? How will it end?


Yo guys, this is a one shot that I decided to release, but I am unsure how it will go down with you lot.

If you liked it, let me know.

Criticism will help to improve this story or any others that I do in the future.

I have placed a simelar story with normal names on the Spinpasta Wiki called The Dark Figure. This is that story but with sonic characters instead.

I was just wondering which site would go down better, as I haven't got a single response on Spinpasta.  
(Spinpasta username is derpgaming.)

Anyways, I'm talking too damn much, read the story and just let me know what you think.

Cheers :)

DJ SONIC The cloud drifts away from the full moon, allowing the light to settle onto the abandoned, incomplete industrial estate. All is quiet and almost peaceful. Suddenly, three young Mobians were sprinting out of one of the several dark buildings that loomed above them in the night. Their names are Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. A figure in black was seen coming from inside the building the men were in.

"Where the fuck is Amy?" Miles cried out.

"Shit, that thing has got her" Sonic pointed to the building.

The figure was holding Amy by her throat, and lifts her up, slashing her throat out with a flick of its hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Knuckles yelled.

*Flashback*  
They had been getting reports off passers by on the strange goings on at the estate. Supposedly, there had been a strange figure going around the estate. They can be heard laughing in a creepy, disturbing fashion. Nobody has actually seen this person but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were going to look for them. They have been during the day and found nothing out of the ordinary. As they were about to leave, Sonic had an idea that they should come in the evening then they would have a higher chance to see what is going on. The others agreed and a few hours later, they were standing in front of the gate to the estate.

Tails then put a mattress over the razor wire on top, allowing the others to climb over into the estate without getting sliced apart.

An hour later, they were in the unfinished parking lot inside one of the buildings. They had found nothing, eaten all of the snacks and getting bored. Out of the blue, Tails heard a thudding sound on the floor above them.

"You hear that?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. You wanna look up there?" Sonic grinned. This was the sort of thing they were looking for.

"Let's go then" Amy said.

Upstairs, they found a container with a padlock on it. Sonic nodded towards Amy who was holding her Piko hammer and asks,

"You wanna do the honours?"

"Sure." Amy said, before smashing the padlock with a single blow.

"I coulda done that..." Knuckles muttered to himself.  
Amy then throws open the door. Inside was a figure wearing a black mask, black jeans hoodie and black boots.

"What the fu-" Knuckles began, before the figure slowly drew a blade from its pocket, and started to walk towards them, whilst doing the laugh that was heard on the outside. It was a sound only an insane person would make.

"Uh, you ok?" Sonic asked the figure, who replied by stepping forwards and slicing the blade towards him. Knuckles ducks down and punches the figure in the knee with a loud crunching sound. It stumbles, but didn't look injured. The Mobians decide to run for the exit.

Outside, they crouch behind a low fence and Miles notices that Amy isn't there with them.

"Where the fuck is Amy?" Tails cried out.

"Shit, that thing has got her" Sonic pointed to the building.

The figure comes out and was holding Amy by her throat. It lifts her up, and slashes her throat out with a flick of its hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Knuckles yelled.

The group flees and the figure stalks them through the labyrinth of the estate. Every time there was an exit, the figure steps in front of it and blocks it. Suddenly Knuckles gets grabbed from behind and disappears into the darkness.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails asks Sonic.

"Not him too. We need to get the fuck outta here, man." Sonic shouts.

"Where? There is nowhere we can fucking go!" Tails replied getting paniked "We're fucking lost, Bro. There is no exit-" Before falling silent.

Sonic turns to find Tails had vanished. His footprints in the mud were visible but nothing else.

"Tails! Damnit! Where are you, man?" Sonic screamed into the night. Silence.

He sprints out to the courtyard where they came in, and sees the mattress on the razor wire at the gate.

"Yes!" Sonic runs to the gate when he hears a laugh behind him. Bryan turns and sees the figure, who takes its mask off to reveal glowing red eyes and jagged teeth. Sonic barely had a chance to compose himself before it lunged at him.  
Sonic wakes up in his bed back at home. It was still dark outside. He realises that he was sweating and panting.

"God, that nightmare was scary as hell."

Sonic sits up and a feeling of dread overcomes him.

In the darkness in front of his bed, there were two red eyes, glowing.

"Hello Sonic..." 


End file.
